Forbidden Love
by AdrenalineAndroid
Summary: Aiden leads a perfectly average life for a 16 year old but all that changes when he meets the two beautiful new kids Florence and Desmond, who share a secret...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Desmond

The ground was red with blood. It trickled slowly through the grimy cracks in the cobbles, spreading across the floor, creating a maze of crimson. He was sprawled out on is back, his clothes soaked with blood. His blood. Protruding from his chest was the hilt of some form of blade. She was knelt next to him, her head on his lap. I could hear her heart wrenching sobs from where I was stood. I stepped lightly over the discoloured cobbles towards them. As I came closer I noticed the glazed look in his open eyes and sighed. I placed a steady hand on her shaking shoulder. She didn't react to me at all, as if I wasn't even there. None of this ever should have happened. She should never have loved him, it was all wrong…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The beautiful people

Aiden

I awoke to the sound of banging at my bedroom door. "You're gonna be late Aiden! Get your arse out of bed!" my mum shouted from behind it. I groaned and turned my head to look at my clock. My school bus would arrive in 15 minutes and I wasn't even half ready. I sleepily pulled on my uniform which had been dumped on the floor the previous night and with a sigh walked to the bathroom to try and make myself look at least somewhat decent.

After, I hurried downstairs and into the kitchen, just in time to see two slices of toast pop up from the toaster. I saw my mum pouring boiling water from the kettle into a 'Worlds best mum' mug that I had brought her for mother's day about 5 years ago. She had dark brown hair and green eyes, which I had inherited from her. "Mornin mum" I smiled, patting her on the head. I had made this a regular joke since mum was nearly half the size of my 16 year old self, and I wasn't the tallest guy in my year. She glared at me but then broke out into a smile. Mum always had a very warming smile, one that made you feel that everything would be alright. "You're late. Again. I need to get you an alarm." She said looking up at me, arms crossed. "You know how heavier sleeper I am mum, you'd need a bomb to wake me up early!" I protested light-heartedly. My eyes flickered to the clock on the wall and widened. "See ya." I mumbled, grabbing the slices of toast from the toaster and cramming one into my mouth, then quickly making my way to the door.

I found my usual seat on the bus and put my bag next to me. I wasn't being anti-social but all my friends came by car or walked and I liked to sit and think silently to myself before school. Which I knew I would never have time for when I got there. The bus stopped 3 more times, collecting more and more babbling people as it went. I just concentrated on staring out of the window at the tree lined street. I noticed that we were driving through the certain neighbourhood where every house was huge and every inhabitant owned an expensive car. Everyone knew this place; it was where the upper class lived. Suddenly, we stopped. Everyone fell silent. No one we knew actually lived here; it was only rich couples who didn't have to pay for kids. I clearly heard the door to the bus slide open in the silence and the clink of change drop onto the driver's dash board. That's when I first saw them. A boy a bit older than me strode forward assertively; his skin had a slight tan to it, making him look like he had just been abroad. He had hair just past his ears which was straight and black and had a fringe covering one eye, the other he kept fixated ahead of him. He was extremely tall and probably towered me. Behind him followed a girl with the same black, straight hair, but it looked beautifully thick and it ran down her back to her waist. She was glancing around hastily at almost every person in the bus; perhaps anxiously. Her skin also had the same slight tan. They were very beautiful people and didn't seem to belong on this bus; they suited a red carpet limo, what with the way they elegantly strode to the very back seats. Everyone gazed at the pair in awe. The boy sat himself down and the girl promptly seated herself next to him. The bus started to move once again and I heard a commotion of whispering spread throughout the whole vehicle.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First day

Desmond

Me and Flo sat at the back of the vehicle, totally aware of the sudden gossip flourishing about us. I glanced across at her and saw her tightly hugging her knees. "It'll be fine" I murmed. She looked up at me and flashed a nervous smile. I smiled back trying to give her comfort. After another 10 minutes of trying to block out all the whisperings and gossip the vehicle came to a halt outside the school. It was a large, fairly modern building that looked as if it had a team of deducated janitors. We remained seated, letting everyone exit the bus first and eventually made our leave. "It looks… Nice..." I shrugged, forcing a smile at Flo who was still looking pretty shaky. "C'mon, we should go pick up our timetables from the office… Where ever that is!" I said looking round me searching for anything that would be of any help. No map, sign post, anything. I felt I shoulder brush past mine and I turned to grab hold of it. Staring at me with extremely wide, green eyes was guy of about my age with tussled brown hair. He seemed to cower in front of me, dunno what his problem was!


End file.
